


Of Angels and Demons

by Glowing_dimp_as_an_ember



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Shadowhunter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowing_dimp_as_an_ember/pseuds/Glowing_dimp_as_an_ember
Summary: Will knew he had been drugged, there was no other possible explanation. The neon lights of the crowded club Lou and Cecil had insisted on dragging him to, along with the fact that apparently no one there knew the definition of personal space, wasn’t probably helping him with his condition.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do an au like this for such a long time... I really hope you enjoyed the story so far!! :)

Will knew he had been drugged, there was no other possible explanation. The neon lights of the crowded club Lou and Cecil had insisted on dragging him to, along with the fact that apparently no one there knew the definition of personal space, wasn’t probably helping him with his condition.

As a pre med student, the blond needed to maintain a regular study schedule, even if that meant being stuck in a medical facility on the day of his birthday, a concept his friends weren’t willing to accept, that being the exact reason of why he had been basically thrown inside a taxi that was now wandering around the busy streets of New York.

It was in moments like those when he thought about reconsidering some of his life choices, that was the only thing that occupied his mind as he stared outside of the window of the bright cab, that seemed to have finally arrive to its final destination, his glance focused on the illuminated building the vehicle stopped in front of, a neon sign contrasting against the dark walls of what appeared to be a structure made of shadows: Di inmortales. The blue-eyed let the name echo inside his head, allowing his brain to process every sound carefully as he stepped outside of the partially old looking car, reluctantly moving towards the door of the nightclub.

The blond couldn’t say he enjoyed spaces like those, there were to many people, the majority of them being so wasted that he highly doubt they had any boundaries left. So, when his two companions decided to make his way towards the dance floor, which at the time was more like a sea of bodies, he couldn’t help but feel incredibly lost. Maybe he could take that as a chance and get out of the place… His plans of an escape, however, quickly became frustrated as he felt a chilling breath colliding against the skin of his neck.

“You know, a good looking guy like you shouldn’t be on his own.” He heard someone saying behind him, his curiosity making him turn around to properly look at the owner of the voice that had interfered with his mental schemes, being met by a pair of shiny scarlet eyes that seemed to want to drag him to an endless pool of red. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans, accompanied by a dark red shirt that matched his raven hair, which had been decorated his bloodshot strikes.

“I’m not alone, my friends came with me-” Will started saying, a slightly frown appearing on his features, before being interrupted by the guy who had started to lean forwards, approaching him in a way that was anything but coy, his arm brushing his, obviously conscious of his actions.

“How about I keep you company until they come back?” The red-haired guy asked, letting his own words to die on his throat, sending a flirtatious wink towards his direction.

“I…” Will wavered, he didn’t know what the unknown bloke was capable of… Maybe he was dangerous. He saw his eyes flashing hungrily as he considered denying the offer, causing him to gulp nervously and make his mind: he would wait there until Lou or Cecil decided to come back to check on him, then he’ll deal with the mysterious dude. The blond mentally took a deep breath, trying to keep down his anxiety levels, before opening his mouth to speak, hesitantly cracking a little side smile as if he were reassure the guy in front of him that he was being honest. “Sure...”

The blond leaned against the wall on his side slightly, biting his bottom lip as his glance wandered around the place, analyzing his surroundings just in case the situation became desperate, in case all escaped out of his hands. He was soon brought back to reality by a sentence directed to him.

“Here, you can have this.” The guy said as he extended a cup with a transparent liquid on the inside towards his direction. The rational part of Will’s brain told him that he shouldn’t grab the item, that he should just turn around and go away from that place as quickly as possible, but he knew there was always the possibility of this stranger following him. He needed to make sure the person in front of him thought he was trusted, and if he had to take from that drink to do that… Hesitantly, he took the glass between his hands and swallowed a decent amount of the content, closing his eyes to stop himself from wincing at the burning sensation that traveled down his throat. The guy seemed pleased, cracking a smirk, adding shortly before he made his way to the bar. “I’ll bring another one for me, be back with you shortly.”

As soon as he was certain the dude with the scarlet eyes couldn’t spot him, Will rushed towards the main entrance, trying to avoid bumping into people, a rather difficult task that he was nailing…that’s it, until his arm nearly left someone headless. The blue-eyed quickly looked up at the person who he had just attacked, he could swore he had forgotten for a moment how to breathe.

Before him, there was a boy about his age with soft black hair and smooth brown eyes. He was quite captivating, the bright light of the establishment making his pale skin glimmer, almost as if it were reflecting the brightness of the very sun. _Get a grip on yourself_ , he told to himself but still couldn’t avoid analyzing the brown-eyed in front of him. He was wearing what appeared to be a sort of gear of a particularly tough texture along with some worn off combats boots, he hadn’t ever since someone who could use something as dark as those items of clothing and still appear exceptionally great without looking depressing. Leather, he decided, looked particularly good on the stranger.

The sound of someone clearing his throat was like a wakeup call to him, a dark shade of scarlet red making its way to his cheeks as he realized he had probably been staring at the guy in a creepy way.

“Oh, h-hey…” He stuttered, self-consciously, wondering if he should risk to make a fool of himself once again or if he should just try to ignore this encounter all together; sometimes he didn’t exactly take the best of decisions...  “Sorry, I didn’t mean to run into you.”

The thing is: Will didn’t wanted him to go, the brown-eyed seemed nice and he would actually like to know more about him, in a non-strange way, it’s just that… The somehow broody looking person appeared to be a mystery, one he would like to uncover piece by piece. He was fascinated by this stranger who seemed to be dressed in shadows and secrecy, that was the plain truth.

“So… Do you come here often?” Will mentally slapped himself, that was one of the dumbest things he could have possibly come up to. He would have smacked himself in real life if he hadn’t catch on the faint smile that wanted to make its apparition on the black haired.

“I do happen to wander around here more than what you would ever imagine, Sunshine.” The walking riddle talked, a little of amusement present on his voice, accompanied by a subtle wink that was most likely just part of his own imagination.

 _Alright, now, think of something, actually think before you speak._ That’s when he noticed the black patterns that adorned the pale arms of the boy in front of him, the weird looking symbols only added to the aura of mystique surrounding the brown-eyed, they intrigued him that much that he couldn’t help but to comment. “Cool tattoos.”

He opened his mouth as if he were to speak but no sound came out, his eyes widely staring at him before a blank expression invaded his face, spluttering quickly before turning around, disappearing into the sea of people. “I… I have to go...”

 _Great job, Will, you managed to drove him away_ , he thought as he let out a sigh, he really hated his awkwardness at times and he could say that, for sure, this one was one of those. He was about to leave himself when someone grabbed him by the wrist, turning him around.

“Here you are, doll, I didn’t think you were so sneaky.” Said the guy he had been trying to escape from, he had been so distracted that he had been driven away from his initial objective. The blond tried to pull away but the grip the other guy seemed to get tighter and tighter every time he dared to make a movement.

“Let go off me.” He muttered as threatening as he could, which he doubt was much, he had been described as a ball of sunlight since he had memory, although he doubt he had something to lose in that certain situation. The bloke in front of him only smirked at that, pulling him closer to him, wrapping one of his arms around his waist. Will wanted to push him away, he wanted to scream, but it was as if his brain had stopped working, as if it was slowly shutting down, not being really in control anymore.

“But why would I do that? If I were to do that, I wouldn’t be able to perceive your scent as clearly.” The individual spoke, slowly bringing him closer, his glance fixed on his eyes; Will didn’t dare to look away, he felt like a month going towards a bright light, he found himself wanting to stare into those eyes forever… Into his eyes until he got lost.

“My… My scent?” Will asked once he found his voice again. Why was he walking towards the bloke? He didn’t want to be closer… _But you do_ , a voice that was definitely not present before echoed on his head, _you do and you know it_. He wasn’t sure if he should listen to it but it was just so easy and sounded familiar in a way that it just felt right.

The red eyed smiled smugly as he sensed him slowly starting to lean onto him. “You smell like an angel.” Will couldn’t do anything but nod, absently swinging from side to side as the other moved him along with the music that his ears had mysteriously stopped to process.   _Maybe it was something on the drink_ , he thought, but that line of thinking went away as soon as it came, leaving his mind with nothing to hang onto, nothing but blankness. “So what do you say, darling? Want me to give you a ride?”

“But…my friends… They…” The blond mumbled quietly, slurring his words, struggling to find the letters that were supposed to follow. What was it with his friends? He couldn’t remember, he couldn’t focus, and he needed to concentrate… Did he really?

“They’ll be fine, you don’t have to worry about them…” Will heard the muffled voice, leaning into the slow caress that was being made against the surface of his cheek. “You don’t have to worry about anything, sweetie.”

“Sure, a ride sounds nice…” The blue-eyed boy let out a soft giggle, speaking with a dazed smile plastered on his features, letting himself be pulled closer, the numbed feeling that went along through all the nerves of his legs almost making him trip, although he really didn’t seem to care at the time. He was about to lean forward when he felt someone grabbing him by the back of his shirt, jerking him away of the other’s grip.

He was about to spat at the person who had almost knocked him to the floor but his stunned state made it very difficult to center his attention on something. All he knew that was his head was hurting, what had exactly happened? Will wished he could have an answer to that, but the longer he tried to think about it, the most the world started to spin. He looked at the individual that had grabbed him with some unnecessary force with the intention to obtain some answers, he only obtained more questions as the brown-eyed boy he had previously encountered had pulled out a shiny knife, item that he quickly throw at the dude with the red eyes and snarky expression, who soon turned into black dust.

It was definitely the drink, he couldn’t think of something else that could explain what exactly was happening.

His expression must have mildly amused the black haired boy, whose glance was now focused on him, since he cracked a little side smirk, looking quickly at his surroundings before heading towards where he was standing.

“I suggest you close your mouth, blondie."


	2. Chapter 2

Saying that Will was in shock was definitely an understatement, the blond wasn’t sure if being in said state meant his brain not answering to anything he had previously asked. In all honesty, it was as if his own neurons had decided to shut off, his muscles forgetting how to function, finding himself only able to look at the shorter boy in front of him.

“You’ll end up catching flies if you don’t quit that.” The other said, a slight hint of amusement present on his brown eyes, even though the defensive posture never left his body. Will could see the tension on the shoulders, much different from the one he had seen on the other students of his class during exam week or any other similar event. No, the brown eyed standing there was something else. His eyes were constantly scanning the room, right hand absently reaching for something near his belt, though it was really hard to see in all the darkness, the lights of the club not being enough to let him have a clear vision of the object. He reminded him of a soldier, in the sense that he seemed to be in a constant state of alert, as if past experiences had taught him to never do otherwise.

Will wasn’t totally sure of what to say, maybe that was partially because he wasn’t sure of what had happened to begin with, this brain was a mess and his thoughts were fussy. The other had just pulled out a knife and… A knife! How could he had let that slide?! The person standing close to him had just killed someone, in the sight of everyone else. Because it was impossible for no one else to not have noticed, right? Sure, the rest of the multitude were there to just have a good time, drink a little and forget the worries of the outside world but someone, at least another other than him had to have seen what he saw. There was no body though. If the short teen had really finished with the life of that guy, there would have to be a corpse around there, laying limp on the floor. And that was missing.

“Wh-What…? What happened to him?” He asked, almost quietly as he forced his eyes to look as carefully as possible, trying to find trace of the missing person who couldn’t have just vanished in thin air, those things just didn’t happen.

“Him?” The brown eyed echoed in apparent confusion, and eyebrow slightly raised. Will didn’t buy it though, the other had to know something, he was there after all, and if his own memories couldn’t be trusted, he would have to ask someone else.

“The guy who…” _Who is not there anymore_. He couldn’t have imagined that, products of one’s imagination can’t be felt, can’t be sensed. No, the was certain  the existence of the other wasn’t simply a trick pulled out by his mind like that one time when he was walking around the park ages ago and thought he had seen a rather brilliant flash of light flying around the trees. This time it wasn’t like that, this time his eyes hadn’t been the only witnesses. And then it clicked, something in the back of his mind, a possible reason for why he wasn’t saying anything at all, one that did nothing but to partially confirm his suspicions. “Oh, this is bad… This is so wrong…”

“Calm down, would you? The music is already pretty much distracting, I don’t need complains to be added to the environment.” The black haired muttered under his breath, glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

“It must have had something, the glass probably had some dissolved substance…” Will continued speaking, mostly to himself, ignoring the other without a second thought, in a not so successful tempt to calm himself down. “That just didn’t…”

“You really should learn to complete your sentences, blondie.” His companion pronounced, rolling his eyes in a way that couldn’t be farthest from subtle as the words left his mouth.

“How can you…? And would one be so calm with the possibility of having being drugged?!” The blue eyed technically yelled at him, the stress of the whole situation getting to his nerves but not enough to have everyone around him focusing on his figure, on his anxious state, but to grab the attention of the shorter boy, whose unimpressed eyes followed him as he walked slightly from side to side. “I need to find them now-”

“You are going to get yourself killed. You know, I didn’t think you could be so dumb…” He interrupted him middle sentence, somewhere between amused and annoyed by his behavior, though Will would risk to say the later one was probably the right one of the two, word that could describe his own emotional state after the comment that had been made.

“Excuse you?! You have no idea who am I not know anything about me!” The blond blurted, anger present on his voice as he crossed his arms. How dare he to judge him like that without even having a solid proof? Well, today hadn’t been the best of days for him, especially as an example but…

“I’ve seen enough.” That was the only response he got, his previously cut line of thoughts changing into something else, going into another, but not because of that unexpected, path.

“Seen…” He mumbled under his breath as he felt brown eyes fixed on his distressed face, pair that he looked straight at in a rather rushed way no more than a few fragments of seconds later “Y-You… You saw that, didn’t you? That guy…”

“Of course I did, I’m not blind.” The black haired answered in annoyance as his glance looked at, what Will could assume considering the possible trajectory of his stare, the walls behind him, letting out what he thought was a sigh of relief, making it really hard for him not to turn around and stay exactly where he was.

“B-But then how…?” He wondered, not so sure of what exactly he was asking for or if he answer was supposed to be given by the stranger or by himself alone. Sadly, he didn’t get to finish his mental debate as his companion grabbed him expectantly by the wrist, starting to pull him along thought the maze of dancing bodies and flashing lights.

“We need to go.” Was the only thing he said, brown eyes quickly looking at him, daring him silently to do otherwise, before walking faster towards the main exist, the grip on him getting tighter and tighter, which only made Will’s worries to increase.

“Go? What are you-?” The blue eyed asked, more than just simply nervous. If the lights hadn’t been flashing at the time, he was certain the terror con his face would have been pretty hard, almost impossible, to miss. “Hey! Let go off me!”

“Be silent for a short while, would you? You don’t understand the situation.” The other muttered harshly under his breath, almost jogging to the main entrance, doing his best to avoid the people going in and out without a proper order.

“Then explain it to me because I would love to know why I random guy with an obsession with the color black is dragging me for no apparent reason.” He practically yelled, in hopes of having someone else turn into their direction, to have Cecil or Lou by his side, to blink a couple of times and be on this dorm sofa, having falling asleep while watching some weird youtube video he had found on the suggestion feed. None of that happened.

“You talk too much, blondie.” The black haired said once they both found themselves outside the building, the now ghost town being empty, the street they were in bearing no one but them. It was awfully quiet, something that Will didn’t particularly liked. It was not as if he didn’t enjoyed silence, everyone needed it once in a while, especially when they had tons of work to get done and a lot of information to get into their brains, but there was something about the current situation that left him with a bad taste on the mouth. It was very odd, and not in a nice way.

“Could you stop calling me like that?” He asked to the other, narrowing his eyes slightly as he tried to get off the other’s grip without bringing the attention of his companion to his actions.

“You haven’t really told me your name.” The brown eyed shrugged, walking further into the street, his fingers still pressed against the blond’s wrist, though the pressured was slowly becoming less, the force slowly decreasing in a considerable amount, fact that Will thanked mentally, he had been certain that the blood had started to not reach his hand.

“You haven’t been exactly communicative either.” He heard himself answer back in a rather quick manner. He thought that had been the end of the conversation as he didn’t catch a reply from the boy besides him. Maybe it had come out a little too rash, perhaps it had been the tone he had used while speaking. Or was it his expression? He couldn’t say he was completely certain but he was sure that the way he was feeling wasn’t that nice, not even close to be considered like that.

“Well, you can’t always expect for things to go as you expect.” The other muttered bitterly, sending him a rather convincing glare before walking faster, his steps being furiously placed, the pace almost forcedly rushed.

That’s when it hit him, an idea that he had been trying to repress, to forcefully push to the back of his mind, away from his thoughts. It had been more than just a little well-timed when this boy dressed in black had appeared out of nowhere when he found himself in a rather…unusual situation. Coincidences were honestly not that much of a thing, at least not in moments that could have been considerate crucial by others at the time of judging.

Without a second thought, he pushed the other with enough force to send him towards the ground, strength that he didn’t knew he had on him but that he was grateful he had found. He didn’t look back at the brown eyed guy, he didn’t think it was a good idea when he needed to stay focus, to grab a taxi or just keep running until he got somewhere with more people, with more witnesses.

He had put so much concentration into running away from the ghostly place that he didn’t notice that he was not the only one around anymore, that’s it, until he run into the other being that was out there in the night. Will looked up quickly, fixing his attention on the figure in front of him, his eyes quickly analyzing the features of the face. It was an elderly woman, probably had gone out for a walk or something of the sort, with soft silvery blond hair, a kind expression on her features. He assumed she would have recalled him of his own grandparents, well, at least that would be the case if he had ever met one of them.

“I-I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking…”He quickly proceeded to apologize to her, gesture that she answered by smiling at him in a sweet way. The blue eyed boy thought that this could be his change, if the teen he ran away from came looking for him…he could be prepared, in a way “…but I need your help. There was this guy-”

“Don’t worry about it, child. Although, I believe you happen to be the one who can give me a hand.” The woman said softly, taking a small step back to look at him better.

Will raised an eyebrow slightly, he couldn’t help but to have a bad feeling about what that could eventually mean. “S-Sure, what is it that you need?”

“Tell me where that sneaky black haired ended.” She demanded, her eyes not leaving his. There was something off about them, even though he couldn’t exactly place what it was.

“Well, I lost him a couple of streets ago, I think, I wasn’t really paying that much of attention to the distance between us-” He started saying before his eyes opened more than what one would consider possible at the realization of a small detail that most would not consider a big deal. “And I never said I was with someone who matched that description.”

“But you just did, dear.” Her easy going smile quickly transformed into a wicked grin, so fast that the blond found himself in a state of confusion. ”Don’t worry though, all of this will be over before you even get to think too much about it.”

The rest was a blur, everything seemed to occur so fast but yet so slow that his brain couldn’t seem to be able to keep up with the quick changing images that were surrounding him. The blond saw the face of the woman morphing into a horrific expression, her features becoming less human like, more and more grotesque with every portion of second that passed. His eyes widened as her hands turned into demonic claws, perfectly cut nails becoming bloody and broken, spikes breaking the now purplish skin, the air getting contaminated with the burning ashes that seemed to leave her now unrecognizable body.

Will felt one sharp finger under his chin, forcing his glance to face the monstrosity that was now staring at him with angry eyes, full of flames and wishing for death as well as destruction. Gold looked straight back at him, a flash of satisfaction appearing as soon as the creature caught on the fearful stare, pretty hard to miss on the face of his prey.

 _This isn’t happening, there’s no way this is actually a thing_ , the blue eyed thought as he stood frozen in place, his glance shakily wandering around to see if there was anyone around who could get him out of the situation he had somehow walked into.

Not even a soul could be seen.

He whimpered quietly as the point of the limb was pressed with a little more force against his skin, pain traveling through his spine, even though the pain he felt was nothing compared to the stabbing sensation he got to sense coming from his left side, causing him to stumble a little, his legs failing to obey to his command. Will couldn’t register a lot, the world spinning around him certainly made it difficult to concentrate on anything, his senses failed to respond to him, some sooner than others. His hearing was the last functional one as he heard someone yelling in the distance, a somehow familiar voice in an unrecognizable environment, the last thing the registered before he was embraced by the nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm also on tumblr](http://glowing-dimp-as-an-ember.tumblr.com/)


End file.
